One Weekend
by Leasel P
Summary: Kate makes a life changing decision that not only affects her life, but that of one Jethro Gibbs.


**ONE WEEKEND**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS but I do get to own the charming Andrew Wikson! YAY.

Kate closed her eyes as the water covered her. She had come around here to see her parents before she left but they weren't home, so instead she had slipped into her bathers and was taking advantage of a quiet pool. Emerging from under the water, Kate took her ice-tea and cradled it in her hands.

She enjoys the silence; it's what she needs when she's down. Peace. It helps her think.

Gibbs had yelled at her again last week. Told her she disappointed him, her mistake could have cost them the whole case and that if she didn't get her act together she would find herself on another team. She hadn't done anything wrong. He asked her to find information on the suspect. She did a background check on him and an hour later the FBI turned up. They had been tracking the guy for months. A mistake which was not her fault yet still caused Gibbs to blow up at her. She had just been ignoring him lately. He had been so cold towards her ever since they had slept together weeks ago. But this had been the last straw. She was never one to stand around and put up with the shit dished out so why should she with this man. So she made up her mind that night. It was time to start fresh and turn her life around.

Hearing noises from inside the house, Kate wrapped the towel around her and walked into the house to meet her awaiting family.

* * *

Gibbs walked into work Monday morning 2 coffees in hand. He'd been stressed all weekend after the fight he had with Kate on Friday. He knew it was not so much of a fight, but him yelling at her. He hated the way he had been treating her as of late, but he couldn't help it. He had showed her how much he cared for her that night, then the next morning his barriers jumped straight back up and he began to push her away by cruel words and insulting her work. But she seemed to just take it and continue on doing what she was doing. 

Until last Friday. He practically threatened to move her to another team for no reason whatsoever. She hadn't done anything wrong and they both knew it, but the look she gave him broke his heart. He had finally done it. He had managed to say the thing that really began to push her away.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" He looked up and saw a very young probie standing in front of him.

"Yes." He snapped.

"I've got personnel files for you to look over to find your replacement for Special Agent Todd."

"WHAT!" Gibbs, Tony and McGee all cried out at the same time.

The man cringed as Gibbs rushed past him and up to the director's office.

Going straight past Cynthia, he barged through the door.

"What did you do to Agent Todd?!"

Jen looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about Jethro?"

"I was just told to look for her replacement. You have no right to fire one of my-"

"Stop!" Jen stood up. "Firstly, I can fire who I want and secondly, I didn't fire her, she resigned."

Gibbs felt like he had been punched in the gut. He turned and left without a word. Heading straight for his car, he pulled out of NCIS and drove straight towards Kate's house. He had to speak to her.

* * *

"Good Morning Ma'am. Are you going to Chicago or San Diego today?" 

"San Diego." Kate replied with a small smile. She didn't really have any idea why she was going there but that's where she was going to go.

As she made her way through security and to the gate doubt filled her mind. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, where her friends, family and life were. She had always lived in Washington and now she was fleeing because of a man. But that wasn't it. No matter what she said to herself she knew what she was doing. She was starting fresh. Yes everything was here but in San Diego she could get a new job, make new friends and start a whole new life. Maybe even forget the man she is crazy about and settle with someone else. This was going to be an adventure and as much as it scared the hell out of her, a part of her was excited.

"Ma'am, do you have your ticket?" Kate handed it over.

"OK, you're in the next cabin, about halfway down to the left. It's a window seat. You will get a lovely view of San Diego coming in." Kate laughed and gave said her thanks as she began looking for her seat. Finding it she saw a man seating by the window. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Let me guess? You have the window seat?" Kate nodded. "Damn, here I was thinking I was going to have something to occupy me on the flight." Kate laughed as he helped her put her carry on luggage in the over-head and they took their seats again."

"So you live in San Diego or just visiting?"

"Moving there actually."

The man gave her a huge smile.

"Lucky me. Andrew Wikson, and I am born and bred in San Diego." He extended his hand to her, which she instantly took.

"Kate Todd."

Before either knew it they were chatting away happily, neither paying much attention to the window. Kate decided that maybe starting fresh wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Gibbs bashed a little harder. 

"Come on Kate, open up, I need to talk to you!" A little old lady appeared at his side.

"She's not home sonny jim."

"Do you know when she will be back?" The lady shook her head.

"She moved love. Left this morning, said it was time for a change. Sweet girl. It's awful how sad she has been lately. I hope she finds her happiness in the change." Gibbs face was unreadable.

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"Her boss." The lady gave a quick 'ow' and rushed into her apartment returning with a small envelope.

"She told me you would come and I was to give this to you." She smiled, patted his back and returned to his apartment.

Gibbs looked down at the envelope.

_Jethro Gibbs_

He quickly pulled the letter out as if it would disappear before his eyes if he didn't read it instantly.

_Gibbs,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person what I was doing but I didn't know_

_If you would listen. I realised on Friday that its ti__m__e for me to move on. _

_It's time for us both to move on._

_I just want to say __thank you__ for __everything__. I__'__ve become and all round _

_Better person since joining at NCIS and__ I__ owe that to you._

_I want you to know that you will always hold a part of my heart and I _

_Hope that next time __I'__m in Washington we can have coffee._

_Kate_

Gibbs folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He had his chance to be happy with her and he had blown it. He knew he loved her as much as she loved him but his fear ruined it.

Walking out of the building he shocked himself by smiling. Maybe she was right; maybe it was time to move on, and the first step for Gibbs was hoping that wherever Kate was, she was happy.

* * *

Hope you liked it folks, sorry for any mistakes but I tired and going cross-eyed! Not a good sight. 

Please review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
